So High
by KristosLilly
Summary: A collection of Damon and Meredith one shots. Feel free to submit prompts for future ones. Happy reading!
1. Loose Woman

_**So let's dispatch with the preliminaries here, shall we? I am actually a **__**HUGE**__** Bamon fan but something about Deredith always intrigued me too for some reason. I figure since I'm writing Bonnie with Tyler in another fic, it won't hurt to let Damon have someone else for this collection ha-ha I hope you like these Damon/Meredith one shots. The first one I published on here on another account ages ago but I have several new stories planned so I want to continue the series. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

****This particular one shot takes place in 4x3. Meredith helped Damon lead one of the Five to the supply closet that Damon later blows up. Damon had asked Meredith to have a 'farewell' drink with him. She said no but well, in this alternate version she doesn't and things get a tad bit wild. There's no Deredith sex in this but maybe next time ha-ha****

**Loose Woman**

"I can't believe I came here," Meredith said as she took a seat at the bar and watched Damon straddle the stool next to hers.

"You wouldn't want to miss the chance to say 'bon voyage, Damon', now would you?"

"Stop that. We both know you won't leave Mystic Falls."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Damon asked. He waved over the bartender at this little place appropriately called The Pit.

"Pour vodka shots and don't stop until this uptight woman – " he pointed at Meredith –"is relaxed enough to do try that." This time he pointed to a group of people doing the limbo. A woman with huge breasts was currently trying to slip underneath a long pole but she ended up bumping her melon-like tits against it, shaking the bar with the impact. Damon snickered.

"Damon –" Meredith started and he shook his head at her. She just smirked.

The bartender shrugged and started to pour their drinks. "This is –" Meredith looked around –"out of the way."

"Yeah, I came here once or twice with Stefan. We did blood-shots off this waitress-"

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure I want to hear this." The bartender smacked two shots down in front of her and two in front of Damon.

"Bottoms up, Doc," he said and held up his glass. She tapped it with hers and watched him chug his down.

"Okay, here goes nothing," she said and took a sip. It burned going down and she sputtered. Damon pounded her on the back as everyone in the place turned to stare. Damon glared at them.

"As you were!" he hissed and the patrons all went back to whatever they were doing before.

"That stuff is horrible," Meredith coughed. "Is it too late to order a cosmo?"

"Hell yeah. Besides they don't serve girly-foofy drinks here. So hold your nose and slam it down real quick."

Meredith looked at him as she picked up the glass again. "I don't know how I let you get me into such crazy situations."

"You mean like blowing up the supply room at the hospital?"

"For the record, that was not supposed to be the plan. When I agreed to play bait, I wasn't anticipating that."

"I know but you can't say 'no' to me because you like me."

Meredith smiled. "You're okay."

Damon smiled cheekily. "I'll take that as a compliment…Now are you ready to chug?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright, here goes nothing," Meredith said and pinching her thumb and forefinger around her delicate nose, she gulped down the vodka.

"Oh god, that burnt," Meredith moaned.

"Chase it."

"What?"

"The best way to make the burn go away is to chase it again until you can't feel your throat anymore."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Alright, here another one goes." She repeated pinching her nostrils and this time wasn't gagging so badly when she came up for air.

"Okay, I think I'm getting a little better at that," Meredith said.

"You have never done anything like this before? Not even in college?"

"Not really, no. I was kind of –"

"A geek."

Meredith chuckled. "Yeah."

"A goody-goody."

"Yes."

"So other than your unorthodox medical practices, nothing much has changed."

"I resent that. The blood thing … if it heals people…"

"Hey, I am not judging you. I live on the stuff or did you forget that I'm a big bad vampire?"

"I haven't forgotten," Meredith replied.

"Yeah, well don't forget me. Not even when I'm gone."

"So where exactly will you be going?"

"I don't need a travel itinerary. I will just come and go as I please. I stayed here far too long."

"Damon, Mystic Falls is your home. You can't leave just because Stefan is mad at you or because Elena doesn't-"

"Doesn't return my feelings?" Damon sneered. "It's alright you know. I'm fine with it. I'm moving on."

Meredith smiled. "Alrighty then."

"Hey, don't doubt me."

"I'm not," Meredith said. She spun around on her chair, watching as a man with a big beer gut went for the limbo bar.

Damon smirked. "This will end badly."

Sure enough, the man ran into the bar and went tumbling backwards to the floor, smacking hard against the dirty floor. "That's gunna leave a mark," Damon said with a wide grin.

Meredith shook her head. "Who knew limbo could be so life-threatening?"

"It's not. You just have to know how to do it." Damon turned to look at her. "It's a delicate thing, only for the truly limber and gifted." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not-"

"Come on."

"No."

"Okay, let's ply you with more cheap liquor first then." He waved the bartender back over. "Did I not tell you to keep her hydrated?"

The bartender rolled his eyes and started to pour. He soon had presented Meredith with four more shots.

"Oh god no. I can't –"

"Chug," Damon said. "Don't make me compel you."

"I've got vervain in my system, remember?"

"Oh right. Well, do it anyway. For me?" Damon fluttered his impossibly long eyelashes at her. "As a parting gift."

Meredith shrugged. "Fine, but only one more."

"Two."

"One, or nothing."

"You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Fell."

"Yes I do." Meredith reached for one of the shot glasses. "Here we go." She went to pinch the bridge of her nose but Damon grabbed her hand before she could make contact. Her skin burned enough at his touch that she forgot to be worried about the burn the drink would bring.

She shook her head. "Nice one."

"I try. So… limbo?"

"No! I'm not that drunk yet."

"Okay well, it's probably not your thing anyway. It involves cutting loose and having fun and you're obviously afraid of that. Plus you probably don't have the right moves."

"Really?" Meredith said. She slapped down her empty glass. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

"Maybe…"

"Alright I'd do it," Meredith said. "And for your information, I have moves … moves you've never seen before."

Damon laughed. "Alright. Go get 'em, Meredith."

"Oh no you're coming too. In fact, I bet you go down first and fast."

"Oh no way. I am the limbo king."

"We'll see about that," Meredith said. "Loser pays for drinks."

"Pft. I never pay for drinks."

"You will have to this time if you lose. Or shall, I say when you lose."

"We'll see about that, Doc." Damon said. He shrugged off his leather jacket and rubbed his hands together purposefully. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Meredith said. She quickly yanked off her sweater. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt underneath and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. "Let's do this."

"Yes, let's."

Damon sauntered through the room, pushing people aside. "Okay, make room for the Limbo King –" he hooked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at her –" and her."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"Ladies first."

Meredith nodded. "Watch the expert."

Damon scoffed. "Don't fall on your ass."

Meredith said nothing, just leaned far back and danced easily under the bar. She heard hoots and hollers as she popped upright. "Bazinga, Damon. Take that!"

"Hey, you haven't seen nothing yet." He looked at an obese bar patron. "Lower the bar, Sir, I am feeling confidant."

"He means cocky," Meredith said.

Damon's blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Watch and learn." He watched as the bar was lowered once more. "Lower, lower," he egged the man on. The guy shrugged as he dropped the bar two more pegs. It was only four feet from the ground now and Meredith was sure that he would never make it but he did and she scoffed. She should have guessed that a vampire could bend any way he chose. But she wasn't giving up yet.

She smirked. "Not bad but-" she looked at the obese man –"go lower. Like low, low."

Damon clapped. "Alright, let's see this."

"Get ready, Damon. I'm about to blow your mind."

"Go ahead and try."

Meredith went up to the bar and bending back as far as she could go, she began to ease her way under the bar. Her tendons were all in a whack but she was almost there. She screamed excitedly and the crowd cheered as she slipped underneath. "YESSSS!" she crowed. "Top that."

"Oh, baby, I will." Damon grinned. "Lower, brah, lower!"

The bar was lowered as hoots spread throughout the crowd. Bets exchanged hands. Most were certain that a tall guy like Damon could never slip under the bar which was now lowered to less than three and a half feet from the floor.

Clapping began. The music was cranked way, way up and the Limbo-off began.

Meredith watched in awe as Damon shook out his arms and undulated his hips. He began to scoot under the bar. He popped up three seconds later and waved his hands wildly in the air. "Who's the man, Doc?" he asked Meredith. "There is no way you can beat that."

"I am sure as hell going to try," Meredith said cheekily. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, knotted her shirt above her navel and stretched dramatically. Cheers and stomping began. "Do it, do it," came shouts. More bets were exchanged. Meredith smirked at Damon. "Get ready to buy everyone in here a drink!"

"That'll be the day," Damon returned. "But do go ahead and try to best me."

"I will," Meredith said and went to shimmy under the bar after it was lowered once more. She took her time as she slowly eased her trim body under the bar, shifting and turning as best as she could. She almost was in the clear now. Even Damon looked impressed. In fact, he looked more than impressed. He was watching her intently with clear admiration shining in his eyes.

Just then Meredith slipped under the bar and jumped to her feet. She waved her hands in the air triumphantly. "Beat that, Damon, beat it."

Damon smirked. "Nah, I'll let you have this one." Groans rippled through the crowd.

"Chicken!" Meredith said. "You know when you're licked."

"You want to lick me?" Damon said with a flirty smile.

"In your dreams, buddy." She turned to face the crowd. "My friend here is giving up. Sorry everyone but please remember my name when you talk about this triumph to your grandkids in distant years. It's Meredith Fell. That's M-E-R-" She broke off as Damon grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey! What?"

"You are ridiculous. I just want to shove something in your mouth to make you shut up."

Meredith grinned. "Yeah how about a lemon? Since you're such a sour, sore loser."

"Huh?" Damon laughed. "Okay obviously you're way past buzzed."

"No, not even close," Meredith said. "I can go for more vodka though come to think of it." She swiped a shot off of a tray sitting by the door. Damon pulled a face as she downed it.

"God for all you know that could be someone's piss!"

"It doesn't taste like piss."

"I don't even wanna know how you know that. Now come on, Doc. When you're so tanked that you're downing the dregs of some random barfly's booze, it's time to go."

"No! I am having way too much fun. Don't you always say you want me to loosen up? And I did. I am totally loose!"

"Come on you loose woman, you," Damon said. He grabbed her arm and propelled her to the counter. He grabbed their jackets and told the bartender, "We already paid, remember?" The bartender nodded and Damon half-carried Meredith out of the bar.

"You compelled him," Meredith whined. "You said loser buys drinks."

"No, you said that and technically I'm not the loser because I gracefully bowed out of the limbo game to help you save face."

"Bull shit!" Meredith said. She practically danced to the Camaro. Damon shoved her inside and then climbed inside himself and gunned the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot as Meredith chattered on amiably.

"That was so fun, Damon!" Meredith enthused. "Really fun. It's been an awesome night."

Damon shrugged. "It wasn't too bad."

Meredith kept chattering on like a frantic baby bird as Damon pulled into her driveway. "We're here," she moaned.

"So we are."

"I'm not ready for the night to end," Meredith said. She looked at him with a loopy and yet lascivious smile. "I'm so going to kiss you right now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep and you're going to love it," Meredith said. She moved closer to him on the seat and leaned in to kiss him. Just as she was about to press her lips to his, her face turned green. She covered her mouth and jumped for the door. She didn't quite get it open though before she was puking.

Damon grimaced. "Oh yeah. There it goes."

Meredith wiped her mouth after heaving at least three more times. She turned to look at Damon. "Oh god, I feel awful."

"You should. That vomit smell is never going to go away."

"Sorry," Meredith said. She seemed a bit more sober now. "I'm going to miss you, Damon," she said softly.

"Miss me? Why?"

"You said you're going away, remember?"

"Oh right." Damon shrugged. "Maybe I'll stick around for a bit – just to keep you in line, Crazy Lady."

Meredith smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks for tonight, Damon."

He nodded. "Yeah, anytime, Doc."

**A/N:** The next one shot should be up soon.


	2. Hope

_**Another Deredith one shot. No smut yet again but I hope you enjoy it anyway lol**_

**Hope**

It is easy enough to get the girl to follow him out of the bar. He doesn't even have to compel her to come with him. He literally just crooks his pinky finger and she comes running like a good little slut.

He pushes her up against the dumpster in a trash-strewn alley and she gasps. This is a little rougher than she's used to huh? Well she has no idea how rough it's going to get. She's about to become his midnight snack. He spins her around and she whimpers a bit as he presses his chest to her back and lifts her blonde hair off of her neck. He can smell the blood racing through her veins; knows she's half turned on and half scared. Well she needs to_ fear_ him. He needs someone to do that – he needs that control he used to enjoy before everything was shot to fucking hell.

He bends his head and moves his mouth to the crook of her neck. He feels the fangs descending past his lips. He wants to bite her. So what if it's not exactly a nice thing to do. He's Damon Salvatore and he doesn't _do _nice. Sure Elena made him want to be a better man, a man worthy of her love and affection and –

Nope, nope! He's not thinking of Elena right now. He can't or he won't be able to do this and he so badly wants to kill this little blonde. He wants to kill her and make her feel a tiny bit of the pain he will endure in the next fifty-nine years.

Yes, it's been a little over a year since IT happened. Since he was robbed of the one thing he wanted more than any other – a life with the only woman he would ever truly love. He'd been robbed. Worse, _Elena_ was robbed. She was lying in a fucking coffin in a fucking mausoleum all alone. He has visited her a few times but mostly stays away because he doesn't want to alert Cure-hungry vampires to her presence. And then there's that whole part where it shatters him all over again to see her lying there, so still, so quiet, so un-Elena like. She was full of life and vigor. She didn't deserve this.

The girl in his arms twists then, trying to get a look at him. "Umm…" She says. "What are you doing back there?"

Damon rolls his eyes. Okay this bitch annoys him. She's going to die and he's going to enjoy sucking the life blood out of her.

He positions his fangs along the column of her sleek throat and is about to puncture the skin when he happens to spot movement at the mouth of the alley. He feels a presence. A warm, familiar presence and over this chick's shoulder he sees a slight figure with long, dark hair approaching.

_Elena!_ He thinks, even if it's not rational._ Elena!_

He starts to shove the blonde away but then he gets a good look at the woman. He smells her too. She smells familiar alright – like honey and jasmine oil – but it's not his Elena.

"Meredith, go away," Damon spits at her.

The blonde quakes in his arms. "I didn't sign up for a threesome," she cries and Damon can't take it anymore. He's got to kill her. He _needs_ to kill her.

He goes to rip out her throat but Meredith is suddenly forcefully grabbing the girl and telling her to run, run like hell and don't dare look back. Damon is temporarily caught off guard by Meredith's brazenness. Is she stupid enough to think he won't retaliate?

He lets the blonde go and dives for Meredith instead. The blonde goes screeching from the alley as Damon pulls a struggling Meredith against him. He attempts to bow his head and shred her throat but he flinches away as he notices an amulet hanging from her neck – one filled with vervain, a lot like the one Stefan gave Elena to scare him off, what seems like twenty lifetimes ago.

Damon pushes Meredith away so fast that she lands in a heap on the ground. He looks at her and then darts away. He makes it almost out of the alleyway when Meredith screams after him, _"Elena wouldn't want this, Damon. Elena wouldn't want this for you."_

Anger – no rage – fills his veins and he whirls around to face her. Vervain-imbued necklace or not, he should still kill her. He stalks to her and she jumps to her feet. "Do your worst, Damon," she said. "But know that you have to live with it on your conscience. Is that what you want?"

"I don't have a conscience."

"Bull shit."

The smell of her blood is taunting him and he's afire with blood lust and yet suddenly he's not sure he can actually kill her. He wants to but he doesn't know if he can go through with it.

"You have to die," he hisses. "You chased away my dinner."

"Fine, but killing me won't solve your problems, Damon. Elena wouldn't want this and you know it." She approaches him brazenly – stupidly – and he is angry as hell at her for evoking Elena's name but yet he makes no move to rip her fucking head off her shoulders. He just stands there, unmoving, hissing at her.

"You have no fucking clue what Elena would want –no fucking clue," Damon spat. "You barely knew her."

"I knew enough. I know that she was a good person; that she believed in you like no one else and if you go around killing everyone who pisses you off or looks at you sideways, she's going to be so disappointed in you when she wakes up. She changed you, Damon – for the better – and you owe it to her not to screw that up. Stefan told me you promised that you would honor her and killing people, becoming this dark, sadistic person again… it will be _dis_honoring her. "

"Shut up, Meredith," Damon snaps.

"Is that any way to talk to an old comrade?" Meredith says.

"You aren't a comrade, or a friend; you're just another do-gooder type trying to save my soul. Well, it's too late, there's nothing left to save here."

"If that were really true, then both that girl and I would be corpses right now. You_ are_ a good person, Damon. Or at least Elena believes you are so-"

"Why do you keep fucking saying her name? You don't know her well enough to talk about her. No one does."

"Well I know she loved you. I know that much. I know you don't want to go down a dark road you can't come back from. She's gone, yes, but not forever. You're going to get a second chance; some people should be so lucky."

Damon gritted his teeth. "Oh yeah. So lucky to have my girlfriend trapped in a box for the next fifty-nine years. Fifty-nine years… I feel every one of them," he muttered.

"I bet the days just creep by."

"Yes!" Realizing he has agreed with her, he pinned her with a menacing glare. "Shut up already. Anything you say is garbage and I don't want to hear it. All you have to offer is platitudes and pity and I'm not here for any of that."

"Damon it's not pity you're hearing. It's empathy."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure you know what it's like to have someone who you love more than anything taken away from you for sixty years."

"No, I don't," Meredith admitted.

"See? You have no frame of reference here so butt the hell out of my business before I really make you sorry you came back to town."

"Damon, stop it. Listen to me right now. I feel your pain, okay? I – I lost someone too. Or _two_ someone's actually and it cuts like a bitch but where they went – I can't get them back. Not in five years or sixty years… or ever."

Damon studies Meredith closely. If she is lying about this just to try to placate him, he really will hurt her and enjoy it. But looking into her deep brown eyes, he sees something there that he didn't expect to see.

Dammit it all. She's telling the truth.

"Okay maybe something bad happened to you but I'd rather not have a pity party over it, thank you very much. Just go. The night is young and my belly is empty."

"You're empty."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're empty right now. At least that's how you feel. Like you have nothing left, certainly nothing left to give and you just want to turn off all of your feelings, all of your emotions, embrace the darkness…"

Damon pauses in his tracks. "You're trying to tell me you understand the feeling, I take it."

"Damn right I do."

"Whatever happened to you – is that why you didn't come back sooner?" He asks. "Call me crazy but I didn't think you'd stay away from this place for so long."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't even want to; it's just I was dealing with my own stuff and couldn't deal with anyone else's. I left my practice, I left Alaska, I just sort of … existed … for the longest time. I only came back here when I felt I could finally face all of you."

"So whatever it is that happened… You're over it then?"

"Hell no. Damon, you don't get over something like this – losing the love of your life… I know you don't. You won't either."

"Nice to know there's no hope. I kind of figured that anyway."

"But there is Damon. There's hope out there; you just gotta find it. I went back to practicing medicine a few weeks ago. It's really helping me to deal with my loss. I mean, I wouldn't have thought it would but it does. It feels good helping others."

"So you think I should what – go to med school now? Or how about become a fucking candy striper?"

"No. I am just saying that seeing others who needed me … Maybe more than I needed them … It's helped me a lot. The truth is, you're not the only one suffering here, Damon. I saw your brother's face; I heard his voice. He's falling apart too but he has to be strong for you, he has to watch out for you. So I wonder who is taking care of _him."_

Damon crosses his arms. "He's got Vampire Barbie – Caroline."

"He still needs you, Damon, and you need him. You need people around so stop pushing them away and be there for them the way they are trying to be there for you."

"Did you really come back here just to spew all of this Hallmark Card shit?"

Meredith smiles a bit. "That and I took up my old post at the hospital. My old bosses begged me to come back and I decided that I couldn't say no."

"So you're back then. For how long this time?"

"Indefinitely."

"Ugh."

"That's the spirit. I figure we can keep each other honest. I won't slit my wrists and you won't kill people just because you can."

Damon peers closely at her, seeing the pain in her teary eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

She hugs herself for a moment. "I lost my husband and my newborn son… In a car accident with a drunk driver. One day I had them, I had everything, and the next they were –"

"Gone."

"Yes…"

Damon studies her and then looks away for a moment. He can't bear to see her pain because he knows it is reflected back in him. He can't deal with her problems and his too.

He finally looks at her. "If I … let you keep me honest …"

"Yes?"

"You have to promise me that you won't let me become some self-pitying slug that just lies around the house all day watching daytime talk shows and licking his wounds…"

Meredith smiles a bit. "I promise, Damon."

"Oh and we're not going to have these deep, emotional conversations all the time. Or ever again. Because I would just rather not. I'd rather be shallow like a kiddy pool."

"Even if you're not?"

He shrugs. "It gets me through."

He looks at her and then motions for her to walk with him. They head out of the alleyway, saying nothing. They've said plenty enough for one night.


End file.
